What have I done!
by KatieMalfoyx
Summary: How did I wake up next to Draco Malfoy? Why him of all people, he treats me like I'm one of his whores who'll sleep with him whenever he wants, well I have but please HELP ME! Rated M for safety DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I'm Cassandra Devereaux; I'm 16 years old, and this how my life took a turn for the better.

I awoke to a scent so intriguing, the smell made me dizzy. I rolled over blindly to look for the source of the scent... and boy did I find it, the scent came from the one man whom I swore I would never go near even if my life depended on it. Of course it had to be Mister Draco Malfoy who has been trying to get into my panties since like forever.

I began to panic, 'Oh no, Oh hell no' I started chanting. I was completely naked underneath the covers; he was lying beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. 'Oh fuck no, he'll wake up and be so pleased with himself, Ugh like I can deal with that, his giant ego would take over everything' I thought. Oh no he'll think I'm just another one of his whores or something, god what did I drink last night to end up here? Did I bang my head? I don't even know if he was good or not, I can't remember anything, I've heard good things but oh well. 'Oh no, I'll have to wait till he gets up to move, this is going to be so weird' I calculated. He took me by surprise by dragging me closer to him using the arm wrapped round me. He's warm I'll give him that. OMG, he is so angelic when he's sleeping. I can't believe how cute he is when he's asleep. His hair was messy but so sexy, his features weren't arrogant at all they were soft and calm. His arms were muscular, his body was toned, he was just like a carving of the Adonis.

If only he wasn't so arrogant. I would totally snatch him up, anyway, I have to lie here and wait for him to wake up! Oh well could be worse, Draco will LOVE to be able to brag about this but I could have woke up with somebody worse, there were Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's there! God this could be ALOT worse! Let's get back to the problem at hand, I'm lying naked in bed with Draco Malfoy and I can't deny that he is attractive. His mother hates me SO much, she thinks I love him and want to bear his children, her words NOT mine. He is constantly using sexual innuendos, as if they work on anyone? God they must have worked on me this time, wait he's waking up...

He began to stir, I stared not breathing as his eyes fluttered open and took in his surroundings. After a minute his eyes zoned in on me, I smiled awkwardly and he blinked and then grinned at me. After a minute of silence he said 'Cassie, knew you couldn't resist me' I blinked, and my voice raised an octave 'Why you ARROGANT arsehole!' I felt like ripping his head off. I jumped out of bed and began to walk towards the door when I realised I am naked. I began hunting for clothes to find none. Where had he fucking put them?, he saw my confused expression and laughed, he then said 'Aww Cass, you don't know? You stripped off for me in the dorm' He said this while grinning. As I watched this I began to feel dizzy and then everything went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh No, what am I doing back here, AGAIN' I thought to myself. I was lying back in his bed again, I must have blacked out, or maybe this is déjà vu. 'Wait, why is he looking at me like that?' I thought. I gathered myself together and asked 'Draco, why are you looking at me like that?' he answered 'I'm hungry and you keep putting breakfast off'. 'Grrr damn that arrogant arsehole, him and his shiny ego' I thought to myself.

I jumped out of bed and shouted 'Fuck you, I hate you I truly do, you'll never change, you'll always have your head stuck up your arse, you snooty bastard!' I was completely furious; tears of pure rage were streaming down my face. He stood staring at me then he said 'Your no better yourself, stupid bitch, I was trying to be a nice guy, walking you to breakfast and that, are you honestly that stupid'. I stood frozen to the spot, I couldn't think at all, stupid brain think you useless thing. I said 'Well I'm sorry that I'm not another one of your fucking whores Draco, I'm not a sad excuse for a woman who worships you, CHRIST are you seriously that delusional?'

'Oh no' I thought as I looked at him. He was getting angry, and I knew what people said about him when he's angry. And I definitely did not want that. He locked his eyes onto mine and shouted 'you're NOT a whore?! Sorry but I was under the impression that spreading your legs was like breathing to you?! You expect me to believe that YOU didn't want to sleep with me? I mean you weren't even that pissed last night, you were tipsy and well you came onto me, and I'm only a man how could I say no? So go on tell me Cass' am I the delusional one here?!'

I couldn't believe he'd said that, I mean I can't even remember what happened, how could he say that to me? I decided that the best thing to do at the moment was, keeping silent and stare at the ground. It's the second best thing a girl can do to get out of a sticky spot, everyone knows the number one, if all goes badly I'll have to resort to it. During my staring at the ground I noticed that the floor looked like leather, weird!

Eventually he sighed and said 'Get out Cass', I don't want to talk about anything just now, I can tell you do but just leave'. I decided that this was probably for the best, so I turned and walked out of the room. When I got into the dormitory, I was surprised that no one was around, thank god for that. This could have been so awkward. I ran up the set of stairs on the opposite side and straight into my room.

Thank you God for aspirin! A sore head isn't good at all, I switched on my television and put it onto Starz the music channel, 'It's a dangerous love affair, can't be scared when it goes down, got a problem tell me now, only thing that's on my mind, who goin' run this town tonight?' I belted out with all my voice would allow. I began to dance along to the beat, singing all the while 'Life's a game but it's not fair'. After about an hour of singing and dancing to different songs, I collapsed on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

Dreams will always be a mystery to me, In my dream I'm walking in a forest, the only light is coming from the moon, its shining through the layers in the trees and this made the place look, indescribably beautiful, the green of the trees seemed to glow in the moonlight, then up ahead I saw a small boy, probably only about 2 years old, he looked lost, I walked towards him, and when I got closer I saw that he was holding a piece of paper, I knelt down beside him and he looked at me straight into my eyes, his eyes were completely black, he handed me the piece of paper and grinned at me, his teeth were pearly white and pointed. I opened the piece of paper before I could read it, I saw the child thing before me hiss and bared its giant pointed teeth, I stood frozen as it crouched down looking ready to pounce, then it jumped straight for my throat, I woke up screaming clutching my throat.

Whatever the dream meant, it can't be good. I debated with myself whether or not lunch was a good idea and the answer is NO! Especially not when you look like some kind of banshee with mad hair and really pale almost translucent skin. Dinner is looking like a no also, I look hideous.

I decided that I'd be confined to my bedroom until I looked less dead. If god loves me, he'll make me look better before dinnertime. 'What can I do in my room? Maybe homework will keep me preoccupied ... wait a minute? What did I just think about doing?', 'Homework! Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, what's happening to me? ' OMG, people do my homework for me! Why did I even think about doing homework', 'Ugh, I'll have to wait till Astoria gets back, she's smart, she'll help me do homework, until then Starz will save me from dying' I thought

Starz Music Channel, saves me every time, dancing and singing and all that jazz. I began to sing again 'Touch me t-touch me baby but don't mess up my hair, love me l-love me crazy, but don't get too attached, this is a brink affair'. Dancing was ruined by Astoria storming into my room shouting 'Cassandra Devereaux, where have you been! You weren't at breakfast or lunch!' I turned the music down and sat down on my bed, she sat down beside me, I told her everything, she looked shocked at points but she's like one of my best friends she doesn't judge. At the end of my story she gave me a hug and sighed before saying 'Oh Cassie, I know you think of him as a total arsehole, but he has good reason in saying it, I mean you did kind of start it babe' I couldn't disagree I know I did. She then said 'I'll see you at dinner okay? Parkinson got me a detention, stupid slut, she said it was my panties that were lying in the middle of the dormitory floor, and can you believe her? I hate her!' I just giggled and said back 'We'll get that pathetic hooker back, do not worry I'm sure Snape will just ask questions' I grinned at her and she grinned back. After she left, I realized that I may as well go to dinner. Time to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer is on my profile, won't let me add anything to previous paragraphs, first person to guess both songs from previous paragraph will recieve a part in one of my stories, Love you all Katie xx**

I walked out of the Slytherin common room to find that nobody stared at me. 'Odd, people do tend to look at me all the time? What is up with everyone?' I pondered this while walking to the Great Hall. I could smell roast chicken and garlic by the time I got to the Entrance Hall. I stood at the wall beside the doors of the Great Hall and readied myself for the stares, 'Okay Cass, you're a good looking witch, their staring at you because they think you're hot' I assured myself.

I placed myself at the doors and took a deep breath, if this was going to be embarrassing I was not going to blush. I walked through the doors with my held high and back straight, I looked around to find only a few looking my way. I began to wonder what the hell was going on. Where were the intakes of breath and the 'OMGs'? Wait ... Draco Malfoy, you sly puppy dog. I walked over and sat between Astoria and Draco, 'OMG how cute they'd saved me a space' I though as I sat down and grinned at them both. I looked at Astoria and she had her left eyebrow raised and a pout on her lips. Her signature facial expression for 'What the fuck are you doing?' Thank god for my talents in reading her face. I leaned over and whispered in her ear 'Has he told anyone yet?' she leaned into my ear and whispered in a confused manner 'No, he told me that you were great shag if it helps? But he told no one else, pinkie swears!' I leaned away from her and winked at her. Then I heard a seductive voice in my ear say 'Cheeky minx, talking about me are you?' I blinked startled and then whipped around to face him. I leant in and whispered 'Of course, how could I not'. 'Oh smart move Cass, lead him on' I thought afterwards. He smiled and leaned in to my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he said 'Cassie, my room tonight if you're up for it'. He moved away from my ear, I looked up at his face and smiled seductively and winked before standing up and leaving. I was in a daze staring at the spot from where he left.

When dinner was finished, Astoria and I walked back to Slytherin Common rooms with our arms linked. She said before we entered 'I hate that fat slut Pansy, stay in my room tomorrow and we'll discuss how to fuck her up royally' with a grin she waited for a reply. I grinned back and answered 'Tori baby, consider us room mates', she hugged me before saying 'Cassie, there's a party on in Ravenclaw Tower tonight, wanna come?' I deliberated going, I was still hung-over, drinking isn't the best thing for a hangover so I declined and hugged her. She then walked into her room, and I sat on the black leather couch in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames. Having time to think I pondered Draco's idea, I can't remember if he was any good as I was pissed, so this is a second chance. I decided to make a list in my head of Pro's and Con's of sleeping with him again.

Pro – He's good looking, Con – He's an arrogant dick, Pro – I want sex, Con – He'll think I'm another of his little hookers like Pansy, Pro – He's warm and cute when he's asleep, I kept thinking of more. In the end the Pro's won. Seems like fate wants me to fuck Malfoy ... Again

Astoria exited her room, dressed in a tight fitting blue silk dress that made her eyes stand out. I wolf whistled at her and she grinned back. She sat beside me and said to me 'Any plans for tonight Cass?' I smirked and said 'Not that I know of Tori', NO I am not going!' She stuck her hands in the air in defeat before standing up and waving goodbye to me before leaving the common room.

I decided I'd go and talk to Leighanna Lautner; she has always been there for me through it all. She'd help me waste time. I walked into her room and hugged her. I sat down next to her on her bed and she asked me 'Babe? What happened with you last night? I saw you with Malfoy and then I turned round and you were gone?' I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I answered 'I sorta ended up sleeping with him'; Leighanna stared at me obviously shocked. I said 'Lee Lee, you know I love you, so don't tell a soul, or so help me God'. She blinked at me before coming to her senses and saying 'You have my word babe, but honestly? You and Malfoy? Together? 'She began to chuckle to herself and clap her hands. I often wondered why all my friends were weirdoes? But hey I love them all loads, who am I to complain? I smiled back at her and then Question Time began.

For a ridiculously small person she can fucking talk. After getting over her initial shock she went on to ask me the 5 W's. Then moved onto how my hair stayed platinum blonde even with no sun. Then onto how I was so pale and why was I so pretty etc. I thought I'd die of exhaustion before she was finished. When she finally finished I checked the time, it was five to twelve. So I decided I'd go and dress for the occasion and go to his room.

I left Leighanna with a hug and a promise that I'd tell her any gossip I heard. I walked up a set of stairs and into my room. I began to panic as soon as I opened my wardrobe. What do you wear to fuck someone? After about ten minutes of pondering I came up with the most fabulous outfit. I'd wear my black lace panties and bra along with my short black dress that barely covered my breasts or my ass and my sexy red 'Fuck Me Heels'. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long while. I fixed my platinum hair to fall in slight curls down my back; I applied light makeup and plenty of mascara. The mascara made my sapphire blue eyes look smoulderingly sexy. I loved how I looked, if Vanity's a crime lock me up and throw away the key; I turned around a couple of times before applying lip-gloss. When all was done I checked myself one more time before I turned towards the door.

I walked down the stairs and straight up the stairs opposite, I paused outside Draco's room, I took a deep breath and turned the handle.

**A/N: Please review, it helps me build my writing, all reviews welcome even criticism, the 5 W's are What, Where, Who, When and Why :)  
Thought I'd add that in just incase, All my love Katie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lemons ahoy! .. First ever lemons (Awwww), Thankyou Peril Of Hope, Melrose5553, kac33912 and LilyKaze :)3 ; 'its not confidential & I've got potential'-The Killers, Love Katie xx**

I turned the handle and pushed the door open bit by bit. As the door reached its hinges I peered into the room, he wasn't there. Why wouldn't he be here? He fucking asked me to be here, damn him.  
I marched into his room to look for signs of life; there was the usual stuff, books strewn over a table, boxers lying on the floor and an unmade bed. Finally someone without OCD tendencies, I relinquished the desire to pick up his boxers and put them away. I settled for moving them out of view. I walked over to the fitted mirror and looked at my reflection for the 500th time. I then began flattening down my dress; I looked back into the mirror and saw his reflection behind me. I whipped my body around startled; he smiled a crooked smile that made my legs go weak. He shut the door behind him and walked towards me still wearing his smile. I couldn't will myself to move from the spot, I was mesmerised.

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist; I turned my head to look at him and was met with his startlingly beautiful grey eyes. He then twirled us round so we were facing the mirror, I stared at us in the mirror as he started kissing down my neck, his hands moved from around my waist and he groped my bum. His hands then moved up my curves which made me shiver with anticipation and shut my eyes. I was startled slightly by how quick the zip from my dress was down. He then pulled my dress from my hips and it crumpled onto the floor.

His hands were all over me and he was kissing my neck again, my eyes were shut tight and my breathing becoming more laboured. His strong hands grabbed my hips and spun me round to face him. His mouth was on mine within seconds and his hands were in my hair holding my head. His lips were soft and his kiss was hard and filled with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he opened my mouth with his tongue. He let go of my head and grabbed my ass lifting me off the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his hard-on through his trousers. I started to unbutton his shirt; he carried me over to his bed and lay me down while I took his shirt off. He hurriedly undone his belt and pulled his trousers down. I could feel a pool in the pit of my stomach. I undid my bra and flung it on the floor; he looked at me before ripping my panties from me leaving my completely naked. He took his boxers off before separating my legs and placing himself between them. I looked into his eyes, mine already clouded with lust must have matched his. His lips were on mine and he bit my lip, this sent a shudder down my spine and straight to my core.

His kiss made my heart beat faster and my breathing become shallow, I wanted him more than anything. He placed himself at the entrance of my slit, I grabbed onto his shoulders as he slid himself agonisingly slow into me. I put my legs in the air so he could reach deeper into my aching hole; he hit the right spot with every single thrust. I screamed 'Harder baby, Harder' and he complied with my wishes, banging me into another world. I could feel my orgasm building, I urged him on some more and he complied with every wish. He felt amazing inside me; I never wanted it to end. He thrust so hard into me that my control shattered and I screamed 'Draco', he quickly followed and soon we were lying covered with a thin film of sweat.

During that night we had sex twice more and then I blacked out completely. I woke up in the early hours of the morning with his arms wrapped around me and oddly enough I felt safe and protected. I quickly lay my head on his chest and his slow breathing lulled me back into unconsciousness. I awoke much later in the afternoon; he was sitting up in bed smiling at me. I looked into his eyes and smiled back. I sat up slowly and lay my head on his shoulder; he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. This was the moment I would remember forever. He was the first one to talk; he whispered in my ear 'Cassie, you look stunning'. I debated whether this was a joke or if he was serious; I stood up and walked towards his mirror, yet again he stood behind me with his arms around my waist. My hair was a total mess, it was just everywhere. He didn't seem to mind though. I turned to face him slowly and he kissed me carefully this time. He said 'You think we should get dressed? It is half four'. I nodded and started to hunt for my clothes; once everything was found I dressed quickly and waited for him to get dressed. When he was dressed he sat on his bed beside me, he kissed my lips in a caring manner then he stood up. I followed his lead to the door. He stood facing me at the door and said 'Cass, I'll get you at dinner 'Kay? I'll give you time to get ready', I smiled at him and leaned my face towards his, his lips crashed down onto mine and I was in heaven. He parted my lips with his tongue again and my knees went weak, he stopped himself and smiled at my confused expression before adding 'Tonight again any good?' I grinned at him and nodded before turning to leave. I opened the door and started to walk away, he spanked my bum as I left. I turned and pouted at him as he grinned.

I opened the door to my room and almost ran to my bed, if anything was going to happen it was me sleeping.

I awoke about 2 hours later feeling better rested; it was around quarter to 7. So I started to get ready for dinner. I decided on my white skinny jeans, purple low cut t shirt, purple high heels with my white Vivienne Westwood bag. I straightened my hair out today it reached just above my bum when it was straight. Even to myself I looked utterly stunning. I checked the time again, twenty five past seven, plenty of time to spare.

I walked from the Slytherin common room to the entrance hall faster than usual, I could smell roast chicken, I love roast chicken. I walked into the great hall, looking at people from every table. That mudblood that Draco's always fighting with, did she just growl at me? Who does she think she is? Bitch. I'd tend to that later. I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between Draco and Daphne, they both smiled at me, so of course I smiled back. I turned to Draco and said 'Draco, that mudblood bitch, you know the one, growled at me, have any idea what I've meant to have done?' He smirked and whispered 'Jealous so she is, wants to be you, I don't blame her'. I blushed and pushed his shoulder. The whole meal he joked with me and made me smile, what changed him?

**A/N: Anyone know how to get your country changed, it says I live in the UK, when I live in Ireland, confused? you will be ... Thanks if you can help, Love you lots, Katie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm trying to update daily, I'm planning on doing a story from Draco's POV? Not sure though? What do you guys think? Please review :) I'll love you forever 3 Katie xx**

What had brought this change around? I wondered. I looked up to see Astoria leave without so much as a goodbye, what was going on? About ten minutes later, Draco leaned over and whispered 'don't come to my room tonight babe, got a ... guys night', Why did he pause? Fuck it 'Okay not tonight then' I whispered back slighty crestfallen, he smiled and left.

What the fuck is going on with everyone today? Soon after I walked out of the great hall, I wasn't very hungry anymore. I walked to the Slytherin common room and lay down on the couch inside. I was tired so I fell asleep quickly. When I woke up, I realised where I was and that I was surrounded by people. I decided my bed would be better. I was walking up to my room when I thought about Astoria ... Why had she left so suddenly? I'll go ask.

I walked over to Astoria's room and pushed her door open a bit and poked my head in, no one around. Strange, I'll ask around, I'll go ask Daphne she'll know! I went back down the stairs and asked Daphne, she said 'don't know babe, haven't heard from her since dinner, where's Draco? He's got my DADA books' I giggled and said 'I'll go check for you, I'm sure he's done with them now'. So I marched up the boys stairs and was met with the usual noises from these rooms. Sex, ever popular. I walked up to Draco's door and pushed it open and started asking so I wasn't disturbing him too much 'Draco, Daphne wants her ...'. There he was fucking my EX best friend Astoria Greengrass. She looked at me and smiled while he continued banging into her. Obviously hadn't heard me. She started to urge him on while staring at me and I wanted to be sick. I turned around and slammed the door behind me. I hope he heard it the bastard.

I could feel the tears stinging my cheeks as I ran down the stairs. Daphne looked at me and started 'Cass, wha' ...' I ran out before anyone could see my tears except from Daphne. I ran along the corridor leading to the entrance hall, from there I ran straight outside into the rain. The rain was heavy and it battered off every part of me. There was a tree over by the lake, I sat underneath it leaning on its trunk and hugged my knees to myself, the rain fell heavy still it didn't matter though, I put my face into my arms and just let go and cried. No one would come looking for me; they knew to leave me alone. Time didn't seem to matter; I stayed out in the pouring rain until it was totally dark. By this point I was curled up on the ground to preserve heat. I still didn't want to go in, but I had to get a heat at least.

I started towards the castle, I didn't care if I ever reached the comforting heat, I loved the rain it beat away your problems. But I was starting to get so cold that I couldn't feel it, so inside I went. I reached the steps and faced the floor as I pushed open the giant doors. The entrance hall was empty, thank god. I walked slowly to the common room muttered the password and walked in. On the couch facing the door was Daphne and my best boy friend, Blaise. He was also Draco's best mate so I couldn't look at him. Daphne just stared open mouthed at me. I started to feel quite dizzy; the heat from the fire just wasn't reaching me. My head started to feel too heavy and I stumbled forwards. Daphne got up and it looked like she was talking, why couldn't I hear her? Then everything went black.

I was awake, why was everything still black? All I can hear is muffled voices? Strange. I tried to move, nothing. Then I heard a voice clearly, whoever it was they must be an angel, the voice was talking to me saying 'Cassie, I'm sorry, I never meant for this'. Why did the angel stop? Then it talked again saying 'I'm sorry, I know you will hate me forever, if you can hear me please just attempt to like me, I'll be back later Cassie' then the angel was gone.

I was beginning to see bright lights; I think I'm in heaven? Where is my angel?! I couldn't see very clearly at all but I knew my angel's voice. I collapsed into unconsciousness again.

'Cassie?, Whenever you wake I promise I'll leave you alone, I talked to Daphne and she said you wouldn't come in from the rain, so I know you won't want to talk to me, just in case you can't hear me you'll catch the drift when you wake up' all of a sudden my angel kissed my forehead and mumbled 'goodbye' and then nothing.

I woke up and could see everything around me, Daphne was by my side, I looked at her and said 'Where am I?' well I didn't say it I croaked it. She stared at me and smiled then said 'your in the hospital wing, you had pneumonia'. I tried to sit up a bit and noticed all the tubes in me and the bottles of potions on my bedside table. I said to Daphne 'How long was I out?' She said 'A month and almost a week'. My jaw dropped and I stuttered 'A m-m-m-month!' she nodded and said 'I've been here every day whenever I could I was here', there were no words to say how grateful I was for her. I said 'Thanks Daph' I don't know where I'd be right now without you'. She smiled and said 'I'll tell Fat Arse that you're awake, back soon' she wandered over to Madame Pomfrey's little room. In under a minute Daphne and Madame Pomfrey were by my bedside, Daphne sat back down and let Fat Arse tend to me, she checked everything and then said 'I'll keep you in tonight, you can be let out tomorrow, but no classes for 2 weeks and I want you in here every two days so I can check you' I nodded slightly and she walked back to her room. Daphne smiled and said 'I'll see you tomorrow then? Visiting hours are over soon and I'd rather not be kicked out' I giggled and she smiled before standing up and waving goodbye.

It was too quiet with Daphne gone, so I tried to get some sleep. All of a sudden I heard footsteps; I peeked through the curtain round my bed and saw blonde hair. I froze and pretended to sleep. I peeked through my eyelashes and saw that it was Draco. He sat down on the seat that Daphne had left about an hour ago. He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile; it still made my heart flutter. He reached over and rand his hand down my face and gripped my hand with both afterwards. He then looked back at me and he looked so sad, almost depressed. He started talking, he was my angel, and he was the one that I woke from unconsciousness for. He said 'I've been here every night and I still can't stop, hopefully you'll be out soon, I want you to know that I know you can never forgive me and I hope that in time we can at least be friendly, I don't know what made me do it, I wish I hadn't, it's too much to handle knowing that all this could have been avoided, I'm so sorry Cassie, I wish ... that one day things will be back like they used to be' he sighed and stood up, he began to let go of my hand and I grabbed his and muttered 'Don't go' he smiled and said 'Are you awake?' I sat up and switched the lamp on the table. I smiled at him and said 'I'm awake'. He grimaced and said 'Don't smile; I don't deserve anything from you'. He stood up and said 'Did you hear me before this?', I answered 'Yes, I thought you were an angel and Draco, I forgive you, you've been here every night, you've even talked to Daph' that took guts' I smiled and his lips twitched slightly before he said 'Don't Cassie, I'm sorry, I don't think I can let you yet, I don't deserve it' with that said he walked out.

**A/N: I don't think its a good chapter :(, updating daily has its draw backs ! Pinkie promise I'll do better next time, Please Review Love Katie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this is like SOOO late! I've been busy with all the school work recently. Its Shit! I have no life!  
Thank you so much to lpgirl41, Melora and Trutherabithole :) Love you all Katie xx**

That night was the single most depressing night of my life. I'd never knew what it felt like to be heartbroken, my mother always told me 'the only way to not get your heart broken is to pretend you don't have one'. I'd never been able to master it. That night I didn't sleep I stared at the ceiling, thinking of absolutely nothing.

The next morning, I got a check up from Madame Pomfrey, she said I was fit to go and could leave whenever I was dressed. I hurriedly got dressed, I needed a shower before anything, and I felt dirty! After my shower I practically sprinted to my room in Slytherin dormitory, I needed a lot of things for my day. When I arrived in the common room, everyone stared at me. That foul bitch Parkinson smirked slightly and talked to the fucking bitch whore who ruined me, Astoria. If I never saw her again it would be too soon. I smiled at everyone and walked up to my room. 'Patience Cassandra, Patience' I muttered to myself while walking. That bitch would pay; no one fucks with me and gets away with it.

When in my room I raided my wardrobe for something to wear, I found the perfect outfit! A green halter top and my black skinny jeans. I'd wear my black heels with it and my black Karen Millen bag. I'd look picture perfect as always. Yes I am a vain bitch, deal with it. Now hair to deal with. It was perfect the way it was but I needed to dazzle. I decided on keeping it straight but adding black extensions, cut to my hairs length in strategic places so they looked utterly gorgeous. Of course they did when I was finished. I looked amazing if I do say so myself. I slipped my heels on and grabbed my bag and walked out my door. I walked down the corridor outside my room and went into Daphne's room. She was dressed casual like me and her waist length black hair was straight and shiny. I loved her hair! She turned round and stared at me before running over and practically sweeping me off the ground into a hug. She grinned and said 'OMG, why didn't you come see me straight away! I've been worried sick about you misses!'. I laughed and said 'Oh Daphne darling, you really expected me to come see you looking like a tramp?' She giggled and linked arms with me, she said 'Going to dinner?' I smiled and nodded. She nodded stiffly and grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

She ran me out of the common room so not many got a peek at me, when we were outside she slowed down. She linked arms with me and said 'God I hate people that stare', I replied 'me to, you must get it a lot'. She laughed and we kept walking. When we reached the great hall she guided me through the doors. People looked but they were ignored easily, I sat down in my usual space at the table. People were still staring at me. I started to look around; I noticed Draco wasn't at dinner. I looked at Daphne and she looked pained before shaking her head. I leaned over and asked her 'Why is he not here? I want to talk to him', she answered back 'He doesn't come down to dinner, he's feeling really bad'. I just nodded and reached for some grilled chicken salad, I didn't even finish my plate; I lost my appetite knowing he wasn't eating. I looked at Daphne and she shook her head and said 'Go, Christ just go'. I smiled and quickly left.

Once I had escaped from hell, I jogged to Slytherin Dormitories; I muttered the password 'Pure' and entered. I ran up the stairs to his room, I stood outside. I just couldn't go in, why not? I breathed in and pushed the door open.

There he was, Draco Malfoy, lying totally unconscious in his bed with multiple bottles of fire whiskey around him. I sighed gently and walked over to him. I sat down on his bed and brushed his bangs out his eyes. He really did look angelic. Too bad I'd be waking him up. I tried the easy way, I whispered in his ear 'Draco, time to get up now, c'mon'. Not even a muscle moved. Seemed like it was going to go the hard way. I got on my knees on his bed stood over him and brought my right hand down hard on his cheek.

He sat up with a jolt and looked at me. It took him a minute to register me, he then grabbed my wrist and yanked me to his level, he brought my ear to his mouth and whispered 'Do not fucking hit me again woman, do you understand me?' For some reason I was actually scared? I nodded and he smirked into my hair as he moved me to sit beside him. He looked at me then and blinked before saying 'Cass? Wha... Why are you out of hospital?' I smiled and said 'I'm all better Draco, look at me' He grimaced painfully and I said 'I want to talk about this'. He looked at me then sighed and nodded, I smiled softly at him. He then said 'Can I go first, I want to make things clear'; I looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant before nodding. He looked at me and said 'I never meant for this to happen, I never meant for you to get hurt, I don't know what possessed me to do that to you, I've known you since birth, how could I hurt the one person who actually gives a shit?' He sighed and continued 'I can't even look at you without thinking that I don't deserve anything from you, yet here you are trying to make things what? Better? Cass' how can you even consider forgiving me, I caused you so much pain, that I can't even forgive myself'. I nodded and I said to him 'You may not have meant it to happen or for me to get hurt, but you did it and there is no way you can change that, I don't know what possessed you either, we've known each other for years and I really do care for you, I thought I'd found the one person in this world that I could trust not to betray me, and you turned round and fucked that cheap slut Astoria, I know you think this is your fault, you share half blame Draco, Astoria also decided to hurt me, I'm not unfair, I need to know why .. You did it, then maybe I can forgive you and you can forgive yourself, any side of the story is better than none Draco, I can't help wanting to know SOMETHINGG!'

He nodded swiftly and said 'I just wanted to fuck her, I don't know why? It was a desire I couldn't hold back' I looked at him for what seemed like hours until I couldn't sit there anymore and shouted 'I FUCKING HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY, YOU ARE THE SAME TOTAL ARSEHOLE YOU WERE WHEN I MET YOU AND YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE FUCKING BIT!!!' I then whispered ' Don't talk to me' and before another fuckin plain arsehole lie left his mouth, I shouted 'DRACO MALFOY, I HATE YOU! '

I turned and ran to my room. I never wanted to see that man again!

How could he hurt me like that? Lie plainly to my face about not meaning it?

_Fucking Liar!_

**A/N: Its shit admit it!! PLEASE review , I'll love you forever? Katie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! I am trying, I have a lot of essays to do. For some reason my mother thinks school is better than Fanfiction? Idiot!  
Charmedgrays, I think I love you haha! He is a nasty bitch, is that not why you love him? Lol, it will all make sense in the end :)  
Love Katie x**

That arrogant prick! How bloody well dare he? How the fuck could I fall for something like that? I'm so fucking STUPID! He's not sorry at all, he's fucking happy as fuck, drinking and shagging people like they have no hearts. Ugh I hate him!

I decided now was the time to get some sleep. Yet again, dreams can be scarily weird.

In my dream I was in the gardens of this fabulous white house. There was a large water fountain in the centre of the immaculately kept garden. I wandered around aimlessly, searching for some benign miracle that I would know where I was. Wrong yet again, I had no clue what so ever. I took in more of my surroundings. There were trees in the distance; they looked too big to be kept in a garden, almost forest like. A small noise close to me broke my contact from the trees, I looked around and spotted a beautiful white bird, it looked to be a peacock. I didn't even know peacocks could be white! I let a smile grace my features as this magnificent creatures tail spread outwards into the air. The stunning colours seemed to reflect the moon, it dazzled me. After what felt like hours I turned to look around some more. I decided a thorough investigation of the gardens would suffice. I started to walk in the direction of the trees, I had no clue what was taking me that way, and I just knew a part of me needed to go there. The gardens were huge. Yet my feet didn't seem to even touch the ground, I felt like I was floating. It was during this time that I realised there was no wind. How on earth could there be no wind? I also noticed that the house although perfect in its exterior, the inside was pitch dark and creepy. What a strange contrast. I was edging closer towards the trees and at that exact moment I realised I did not want to reach the trees, I wanted to turn and leave that garden without so much as a glance back. I tried to turn, with no such luck. I was being dragged towards the trees and all this time I hadn't noticed the strange feeling in my lower stomach. What the fuck is going on? I reached the trees and the strange pull stopped. I knew I had to know what the fuck was happening so I took a deep breath and walked. I walked further and further in, I somehow felt like I'd been here before. It looked considerably familiar? I kept walking until I saw a light up ahead; I was still in the forest so how could there be a light? It blinded my eyes; I raised my arm to my eyebrow and squinted towards the light. Didn't look harmful, just light!

I walked slowly towards the light; I wasn't a hundred percent sure about what was making the light, so slowly I edged towards it. I reached a clearing in the woods and dropped my arm as the light was gone, only the reflection from the moon shone on the ground. Strange! I looked around and spotted on a rock by the edge of the clearing a small boy, he looked about 1 and a half or 2 years old. Where were his parents? Why would anyone leave a child alone, never mind a child this young! I slowly walked towards him. He was crying the poor soul. His hair was stunning, a brilliant platinum blonde that reflected the moon. I reached the centre of the clearing and he looked up at me. His eyes were the most amazing colour they were silver and blue, a complete mixture, the colours swirled and I was like a deer caught in head lights. I was fixed staring at this small child, the tears rolling down his face had ceased. He smiled at me with perfect white baby teeth, his arms stretched out as if reaching for me and he said something that startled me. He said 'Mama'.

At that moment I sprung from my dream into reality. I realised that I was running my hands over my lower abdomen. I stopped immediately, I looked towards the clock it was half past 7 in the morning.

Wow how time flies when you're having fun. Sarcasm doesn't sound good in your head it REALLY doesn't trust me. I sighed and stood up, nearly time for breakfast. I started to look for clothes, I decided on black skinny jeans, a blue top with blue high heels.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, perfection as always. I gently eased my top up to around my ribcage and looked at my stomach. Nothing had changed. What a crazy dream? I smiled to myself and walked gracefully out of my room.

The great hall as always was stunning, I had never taken the time before to realise it. What the fuck was wrong with me? I walked slowly to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Daphne. She was glaring at everyone daring them to say something. I soon realised that yet again I was touching my lower stomach and smiling at Daphne. Seriously subconscious, stop fucking around and tell me something. I stopped instantaneously. Daphne was looking at me as if something had died on my hair. I looked at her and she didn't stop her staring. I clicked my fingers and I finally caught her attention. She looked confused and then she smiled and said 'Cassie baby, let's do something fun tonight'. I smiled and nodded before tucking in to my toast and cheese. After my first meal of the day, I was stuffed. I glanced towards Daphne again and she was staring at my stomach. I followed her gaze down and realised yet a-fucking-gain that I was massaging my stomach. She looked at my face as I stopped and raised one eyebrow. I shrugged and leaned over to whisper to her 'Daphne seriously, why do I keep doing it?' She blinked a couple of times before saying 'doesn't matter, we're having a drink in the common room.' How I loved my best friend. She never let me feel unloved. She rocks.

**A/N: Please review, everytime you don't my cat loses hair, do you want me to have a bald cat? DO YOU? Blackmail never works, worth a shot though :D , Love Katiex**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd like to thank opticon217 and Charmedgrays for reviewing :D Seriously it made my day :) !  
I'd also like to thank zodiac09, Orli's babe and opticon217 (again) for favouriting or adding my story, thankyou so much!  
I love you seriously for doing it x3  
Love Katie ! **

My first class after breakfast was Potions. 'Perfect', I muttered to myself in a slightly bored tone. Daphne shot a quick glance at me and smiled before saying 'Cassie? How's everything going anyway?' I felt the corners of my lips twitch into a look of disgust. I answered 'Shit Daph', just plain shit'. She tensed up slightly and said 'Ugh Cass', I'm mega sorry'. I blinked before asking 'What the fuck are you sorry for?', she looked down at her shoes and said 'I'm not going to be in any of your classes today, I've got a meeting with Dumbledore about that shit that Parkinson's spreading', 'I'm proper sorry though!'. I sighed and felt deflated; I looked at her and said 'No problem Daph' not just your fault, your making up for it tonight bitch'. I smiled honestly at her and she grinned back. She gave me a hug and whispered 'it's going to fine 'okay? Any of those sluts come near you or D ... well you know who and what I mean' I looked at the wall behind her and whispered back 'I hope so, I really do'. She sighed and waved as she walked up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was face Draco Malfoy, or any of his little slut parade. But hey, I'm not going to back out of classes with in it. I smiled to myself and took a deep breath and walked towards the dungeons.

I reached Snape's bloody gloomy dungeon classroom and took a deep calming breath. I mentally and physically prepared myself for what I may have to face. I then plastered a mask on my face of fake content and walked into the classroom.

I walked to my usual seat, ignoring the mutters and sniggers as I walked past my fellow Slytherins. The Gryffindors looked at me with pity in their eyes but never opened their mouths to utter a harsh comment. Thank god for small mercies. I took my usual seat next to Blaise Zabini and he smiled at me. I felt my lips twitch upwards in response and he untensed and leaned back in his chair. He must be happy that I'm finally responding to him.

He sighed and I knew deep down that this was under Daphne's orders. He really wasn't good at comforting people. I decided to cut the boy some slack; he was trying, abysmally but still. I leaned over and whispered 'Blaise, I'm fine really, stop trying to be something you're not'. I leaned back over and he blinked a couple of times before saying 'You are not fine, I may not be the best for comfort but I do know when you're lying, Daphne has everything under control'. I didn't miss the double meaning behind his words. Daphne had everything under control did she?

I smirked more to myself than anyone else. I began to take in my surroundings, Blaise and Daphne would keep everyone in check and I knew that. I realised that Slutface Parkinson was glaring at me, I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked. Stupid tart! I looked around a bit and noticed that Draco wasn't around and neither was Astoria. Figures. I looked back at Parkinson and she grinned, wow how ugly is she when she smiles? Christ! I looked at Blaise and he was glowering at Pansy. I snapped my head back to her and she was scowling straight back. I looked back at Blaise and he had his hands clenched tight into fists and looked ready to kill her. Oh My God, what the hell happened in my bloody absence? I put my hand on Blaise's arms and he looked at his arm then at me. He sighed and said 'I'll tell you later, too many liars and tarts around' with one last scowl towards Pansy, he continued with his notes. I knew he would.

After potions I had my favourite class, Defence Against the Dark Arts then Charms. I excel in these classes. Good thing was that Blaise would be right beside me the whole time. That boy really did grow on me, I assumed as he was Draco's best friend that he'd take his side, but he left Draco and sided with myself and Daphne. He was indeed very masculine; he had an air about him that made women in particular fawn over him. His eyes were a deep brown, you could get lost if you weren't careful. His skin, gosh I loved it, it was dark and perfect in every way. He had no imperfections, he was perfect. Damn him! I realised that sitting beside him made me feel like a normal person. I was anything but normal. I always saw myself as perfection, wrong! I am anything but, standing next to this godlike man I felt ugly. I sighed deeply and he smiled, damn him and his beautiful white teeth! I smiled my first true smile to a male in a while. He looked taken aback; I giggled and said 'Don't look too shocked'. He shook his head and muttered 'bloody hell'. I smiled again and said 'C'mon, let's get to DADA'. He nodded and grabbed my arm to make me go faster.

We reached Defence against the Dark Arts on time and he sauntered in and took a seat in the back row. Wow he really had thought this through! If I sat at the back they'd have to turn round to giggle at me. He even had brains! This life is SO unfair! I smiled and sat beside him, he whispered 'I'll tell you what happened with Pansy at our free period after Charms okay?' I nodded and began to get my stuff out of my bag. I laid it out on the table and realised that there was someone on my other side. I stole a quick glance and bloody Astoria Greengrass was sitting beside me. I instantly tensed up, how dare that stupid bitch come within a radius of two miles of me! Blaise saw me tense up and his eyes widened at the sight. He leaned forward onto the table and snarled 'I'd advise you to leave; your slutty self isn't welcome Greengrass'. He spat the last word with so much venom! She smiled at him and said with an air of authority 'Oh Zabini, you know full well that she's not worth this, I know you're only in this for shag' she smirked and clasped her hands together on the table.

I couldn't believe that stupid bitch would say such a thing! I could feel my rage building I wanted to rip her fucking voice box from her. Before anything could come from it Blaise chuckled and said 'Not all of us are only in friendships for quick shag'. He smirked and then added on 'Oh and Astoria, well done on making Draco into a bastard, that's an award you truly deserve, you have no class and you use your apparent 'friends' for your own means, and trust me Greengrass, you will live to regret doing this to her and for just being a pain in my arse'. I smiled at him and turned my body away from her.

All of a sudden the words came out my mouth 'Astoria? With friends like you, who the fuck needs enemies?'

**A/N: I had the idea for this chapter while playing with my gorgeous nephew Finlay, no idea where it came from?  
I'm not too sure if I like it? But hey, a chapter is a chapter, hope you guys enjoyed Love Katie x3**

Ps: Please review, or i'll set Finlay on you! You don't want that, baby teeth hurt!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG Thankyou SO much again Charmedgrays :D your like my new best friend x3!  
- and I hate Astoria too :p ! I'm not sure about your suggestion? I think I probably will though not sure :)  
Thankyou so much anyway, love as always, Katie x3**

'You got her good' Blaise said whilst grinning at me. I smiled back and said 'I know, did you see her face'. I giggled for what seemed like the first time in forever! Charms now, yay! I grabbed Blaise's arm and said 'C'mon now B, we haven't got all day, and I want my answers!' He smirked and said in a low tone 'All in good time'. I was smiling the whole way to Charms class.

We were assigned seats in Charms, though I didn't mind, I was next to a girl from Ravenclaw called Selina Starfire. She was very nice, but very prudish, a lot like that Granger except not a mudblood. She was such a gossip it made Lavender Brown look like a common story teller. She always tried to juice gossip from me; sometimes I felt pity and gave her something. Today would be one of those days.

I sat down next to her and said 'Hey Selina how's everything?' She eyed me up and down before turning her whole body to face me. She grinned and answered 'Hey Cassandra, yeah, yeah everything's great, what about you?' With the question she raised one eyebrow and smirked. She knew snippets but not the full story. I answered 'Oh there not too good to be honest, having a bit of a rough patch' I matched my statement with a sigh. I swear if her grin got any bigger she'd be the Cheshire fucking Cat. She put her hand on my shoulder; want a futile attempt at comfort! She said 'Oh Cassandra, I think I only got one side of the story, fill me in please, I'll do my best to help you'. Sure you'll help me; you'll be the one spreading malicious rumours. I finally had a perfect plan on how to get those two faced sluts back. It wasn't going to be pretty. I turned to her and said 'Okay well, I was dating Draco Malfoy, as you probably already knew! I totally loved everything about him like OMG! Then that cheap slut Parkinson tried to sink her claws in and failed miserably! It was totally obvious Astoria wanted to sleep with Draco, so Parkinson and Astoria made a polyjuice potion and Astoria became well ... me! And she slept with him and I like totally walked in during the changing process and saw EVERYTHING! I totally forgave him because he didn't know I mean how could he? He was totally innocent! But I got really ill and couldn't tell him I forgave him and he totally started spiralling and I really felt bad! But he slept with Parkinson and Astoria and now I can't even look at him because his excuse was that he had to? What kind of excuse is that? But anyway Daphne and Blaise have been mega lovely and totally OMG sweet and then that Astoria bitch said to Blaise that it was an idiotic attempt to sleep with me by pretending to be my friend? Ugh she's such a cow, we totally set her straight though! Can you believe it? Now everyone just thinks I'm a total bitch for leaving Draco when I didn't and Astoria and Parkinson are spreading rumours about me like I slept with all of Slytherin just to piss Draco off? Umm no I didn't filthy hypocrites they've done it themselves, I wouldn't hurt Draco like that!'

She stared at me for what felt like hours before saying 'Wow, that a lot of people you've pissed off'. I nodded and said 'That's not the half of it! They told Draco I only went out with him to build up a reputation and to steal his money? I have my own fucking money what would I need his for?' She grinned and said 'Oh Cassandra, don't worry! Everything will work itself out!' I sighed. Inside I was grinning, this was only the start, this wasn't even nasty, and a few white lies about what exactly happened don't hurt anyone.

I turned from her to look for Blaise and found him two rows behind me, smirking and shaking his head in my direction. Damn, was he listening? I grinned and winked at him. He smiled back.

Flitwick was already in the room, we were supposed to be practicing the spell from last day. But fuck that I had evil and cunning plans to plot!

The first part of my plan was in motion. Now to wait and hear the wonderful sound of revenge. Those sluts had it coming to them. Every single shred of revenge I was going to give they deserved! I hope they learn their lesson that, You Do Not Fuck with Cassandra Devereaux, and come out of it to try again that is. People assumed right when they say I'm cold hearted! When people deserve it I truly am and evil bitch! People, who gossip about me maliciously or make up rumours, NEVER do it again. My means are my means. No one else needs to know how.

When the bell rang signalling the end of Charms, I stood up swiftly and waved goodbye to Selina, that little bitch will spread that around like wildfire. I smirked at Blaise as we exited the Charms classroom. He whispered in my ear 'Miss Devereaux, I was under the impression that the Slytherin Princess didn't gossip, was I mistaken?' Even I didn't miss the humour in his eyes. I smiled at him and said 'Why Blaise, are you implying that you eavesdropped in on my conversation! I am shocked and appalled; I would have thought someone like you would be above this.' He grinned and said 'So ... Common room?' I nodded and we headed towards the Slytherin Common rooms.

As we entered the Entrance Hall, that Granger girl was having a bit of a rant and rave. Oh ... with her beloved Weasel? Damn Draco and his addictive nicknames! I pointed this obvious fact out to Blaise and his grin spread. There was no crowd, obviously not something people wanted to be involved with. Excellent, for me at least. We walked within hearing distance of their argument and stopped. Granger was snarling at him saying 'How dare you talk to me like that? I'm not your bloody slag Ronald!' I smirked at this comment, who couldn't? The Weasel answered her with 'How am I treating you like a slag 'Mione?' I could almost breath the tension in the air, it was so bloody thick. Her eyes widened and she shouted 'YOU BLOODY WELL ASKED ME FOR A QUICK SHAG! I AM NOT A SLUT!' I saw Blaise stifle a laugh beside me. Then the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I said 'Trouble in Paradise Mudblood?' the frizzy haired witch whipped her head round to face me and laughed. She then went on to shout AT ME! 'You moronic little slut! Who do you think you are including yourself in others conversations?' I smirked at her. She then said 'Ronald, this is a SLUT, this is the type you'll need to 'relieve' yourself, a dirty little tart who believes she's better than everyone else, no wonder Malfoy used you, your pathetic!' I tensed and so did Blaise beside me. How fucking well dare she! Filthy bitch! I was utterly speechless. I felt myself snarl at her and then I said 'Maybe if you weren't such an over-protective virgin, people would actually like you Granger'. I smiled at her and added on 'For the record, I wouldn't fuck weasel for all the galleons in the world, and Granger, call me a slut again and you'll know all about it, stupid cow'.

With that I walked away.

**  
A/N: Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I'll honestly love you forever ! x3 ... Blackmail is shit it doesnt work :(  
Just .. please review , love Katie xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted especially drusillamalfoy :) YOU ARE AWESOME :D ! **

Blaise was beside me within milliseconds, he wasn't going to stay and get screeched at by a mudblood. Turning my back on that bitch was a good idea, I didn't want to get into a fight with her, and if she called me a slut again, I'd have kicked her from here to Merlin knows where! I looked back with a fixed smirk on my face; she was looking at me like I was some piece of dirt. How amusing? HER looking at me like that! I waved and smiled before walking into the corridor leading to the dungeons.

When in the corridor I couldn't control myself I burst into a fit of laughter, Blaise was grinning and shaking his head, God HE'S the mature one. Once I'd controlled myself, I faced him and he said "Common Room?" I smiled and nodded. We walked towards the common room when he asked me "What made you say shit to that Granger?" Taken aback I just looked at him before saying "I don't know, it just came out." He nodded and we continued towards the Slytherin Common Room. He reached the room and said the password "Vanity" I loved our new password, as you can imagine!

Upon entering the stares and looks began, mostly from slut faced bitches e.g. Pansy and Astoria. Blaise grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the girl's stairs, he said half way up "Which one is your room?" I smiled and said "Third on the left." He smiled and said "If we're going to get away from them, your room is safest" I smiled and nodded. Once in my room he let go of my wrist and ran his fingers through his hair. I flung myself onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling, I heard his voice "Want to know? If you don't I totally understand Cass'!" I looked at him grinning from ear to ear; he wasn't getting out of this one easily. I smiled and said "Of course I want to know silly, what do you take me for?" His grin lessened and he pulled my chair towards him and sat down.

I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed, I smiled at him and he began. "Well, you see Parkinson and that have been spreading nasty rumours, you know the sort, since they are horrible people! It's mostly revolved around you and Draco, but when you where in hospital they couldn't exactly speak ill of someone no-one could look at could they? They moved onto Daphne, saying she's off fucking other houses and shit! Which you know she isn't, she may be a lot of things, but a traitor isn't one of them!" I nodded totally transfixed; this can't be what he gets angry about surely! He then sighed and continued "Cassie, they've been spreading them about me also, saying that I've been in on everything and shit like that, but the reason they're all smirking is because they told everyone that we're fucking! You don't even want to know the details of how they managed to turn that out!" I just stared open mouthed at him. I couldn't speak, not only did they drag my name down, but my friends too! They had taken this too far!

I blinked a few times to compose myself; I then said "How did they manage it?" He shook his head and said "You don't wanna know Cassie." I looked down at my bed and said "I do, it is easier to exact revenge" He nodded solemnly and said "They twisted it around, saying you were only in hospital for like two weeks, that you needed bed rest and came back to the Common room and you were kept in my room so that's how no-one knew, utter bullshit!"

I stared at him before asking "Blaise? How did they manage that, they know I make noise and you don't silence?" A huge grin spread across my face and I said "I think we just found our one way ticket out of this!" He blinked and said "Cassie, your brilliant!" I grinned and said "Turn around, I need to get changed!" He stood up and walked out the door.

I hurriedly dressed, I decided on black skinny jeans, a tight black top and I placed a black bow in my hair. I slipped on my leopard print flats and opened the door. I smiled and said "Look your best, we are going to get fucked up and get what we want!" He left I assumed to get changed. I went back into my room and applied my mascara. I heard a tap on my door and opened it; there stood Daphne in a black dress and black net tights. She grinned and said "Time to face the music baby!" I grinned and ran over to my TV.

"Grab your passport and your bikini, you need a holiday come see me" We sang while dance jumping on my bed! "You can do what you want to BABY!!" A knock came at the door and I sprung off the bed and opened the door. Blaise stood there dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue checked desert scarf. I shouted Daphne to turn the TV off and we all set off downstairs.

I arrived first and noticed that Draco was actually here, he was smiling with Leighanna. Glad to see him actually smiling. I waved at Leighanna and she blew me a kiss. It's tradition between us. I turned round to them and said "You both know the score; we are going to screw these bitches over!" Daphne grinned and Blaise nodded. I set off over to Rachael O'Hara, she lives next door to me and I've known her since FOREVER! I walked over and hugged her. She grabbed my hand and we found a seat. She smiled at me and said "So missy, are the rumours true?!" I turned my head to the side "What rumours?" She grinned and said "Oh you know, the ones that say you're shagging Draco and Blaise, and plan on dumping both of them once you've had your fill?!" I paused at this, how the hell does everyone know except from me! I chuckled and said "Oh Rachael! You know they aren't true, I did fuck Draco, but then those little whores got a hold of him and well you can imagine, and I am not fucking Blaise, he's just a friend, I'm sure their all just jealous!" She smiled and said "Cassie, I heard this all from Astoria! What happened between the both of you for her to be spreading lies baby?" I smiled and said "You'll find out tonight I plan on making the truth known!" She grinned and said "There's the bitch cunt I know and love!" I grinned and hugged her again, she whispered in my ear "Pansy and Astoria are planning something, I can see it from where I'm sitting, and you better be that bitch soon or I'm assuming it'll be too late."

I nodded and said "I'll be right back" She nodded and I stood up and nodded to Blaise and Daphne. Daphne grabbed Draco, whom she had been speaking with and Blaise rounded up Astoria and Pansy. I wanted my answers and if this is the only way of getting them so be it.

I stood up on the stairs and shouted "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I'm going to get my answers and answer a great few of the ones you probably all want to know, Astoria and Pansy would you PLEASE answer me this, WHAT MADE YOU TWO FUCK WITH ME AND SPREAD TOTAL BULLSHIT ABOUT ME?"

**A/N: I know this is a pretty shit chapter, but if you are reading my other story you will know I got into an accident with a bus and a pole! So just be patient okay? Love you all loads, please review it makes my day SO MUCH BETTER ! :D Katie Greene x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay guys, feeling a bit better today, had my doctor check me over, DAMN was he hot! but he said my bones are mending nicely!! YAYYYY !**

Thanks to drusillamalfoy, just for being awesomely awesome :-D! Btw, I love the word awesome :-D! Love Katie xx

Both girls just stared at me looking taken aback. Of course, both girls pretended to be hurt by the accusations.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU'RE JUST A DIRTY LYING WHORE CASSANDRA!" Pansy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Astoria backed her up saying "Yeah, I mean everyone knows you're shagging them both, probably still are."

I could feel the rage building, I was pretty sure that my eyesight would fade if I got any angrier. I shouted "WHAT THE FUCK? First off, I'M NO WHORE, secondly, Blaise is like the best mate ever you cunts, and you don't fuck mates? Draco, sure I did, but who the fuck cares? Get on with your pathetic sluttish lifestyle and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!"

Both girls scowled at me and eventually Pansy piped up "You are a whore; every single person here knows it! Even your so called 'best mates' all know how pathetically sluttish you are Cassandra, you are a worthless whore and deserve everything you get!" Astoria smirked and blew me a kiss before both girls whirled around and attempted to leave.

I smirked and said "Oh, so tell me this? Who fucked Nott on the common room floor and left their knickers behind? Oh that's right it was YOU, who fucked Montague in an empty classroom and blamed it on Daphne? Oh yes yet again YOU, need I say more? I do have loads!"

Pansy stood staring at me, open mouthed obviously completely taken aback that I knew where and who with! I nodded and smirked before saying "Now, TELL THE FUCKING TRUTH!"

Astoria stood up and said "Fine Cassie, I fucked Draco because I'm a selfish bitch, you didn't deserve him so, and I decided I deserved him." I looked at her and said "You were supposed to be my best friend? What the fuck!" Pansy said "Okay, I've been spreading rumours about you because you're a pathetic bitch who thinks she is better than everyone else, you act like you own the fucking place when you CLEARLY don't!"

I nodded and said "Okay now tell me, why then did you decide to fuck with my friends?" They both shrugged. I sighed deeply and said "Well I've got my answers." I stepped down the steps and walked calmly over to Blaise and Daphne.

Daphne slung her arm round my waist and said "So baby, music?" I grinned and nodded. She flicked her wand and our song started playing.

**_Grab your passport,  
and you bikini,  
you need a holiday come see me._**

Both Daphne and I danced till the song was finished, I leaned over and asked if she wanted a drink, she shook her head and said "I already have one Cass" I nodded and left to ask Blaise. I walked over and saw him in deep conversation with Rachael, I smiled at them both and said "Hey guys, you want a drink I'm gonna get one was just wondering?" Rachael shook her head and held up her glass of firewhiskey and said "Cheers babe but I got one." Blaise nodded and said "Yeah get me one Cass, I could use some alcohol after tonight!" I giggled and said "Sure B, be right back"

I left the two of them and headed towards the table behind the staircase where all the alcohol was being held. I walked around it and found myself face to face with Draco. He nodded at me and said "You alright Cass?" I nodded and said "Yeah, great thanks, you getting something?" He nodded and said "Yeah, need a drink, by the way nice way of dealing with them!" I blinked a few times and said "Ugh, sure I suppose it was" I burst into a fit of giggles and received an eyebrow for my trouble from him. I eventually controlled myself and said "I don't actually know what was funny anymore" Yep that got me going again. I had another uncontrollable fit of laughter behind a staircase with Draco Malfoy.

After, well, a while, I settled again and he smiled and said "Sure, you're alright now? Need a medi-witch?" I grinned and said "Nah, I need a fucking psychiatrist!" He just looked at me and said "I have no idea what that is Cass." I smiled and said "I grew up with a muggle girl, she was odd but she let me know hundreds of useful things, oh and she introduced me to television, for that I can't thank her enough!" I grinned and he said "What the fuck is a television?" I smirked and said "All in good time, Draco all in good time." With that I reached over and filled two glasses with firewhiskey and said "Bye Draco" He nodded and I turned the corner.

I walked over to Blaise and he said "Who you got behind there eh? Fucking laughing like a fucking idiot, I wonder about you sometimes Cassie!" I grinned and said "Oh B, you know you love it!" He grinned and said "Nah, I don't love it, I just tolerate it." I grinned and said whilst walking back towards Daphne, "Keep telling yourself that B!"

Daphne was waiting for me with her hand on her hip, not good! I smiled at her and said "Hey babe, what's up eh?" She raised an eyebrow and said "Cassandra Devereaux, you naughty girl, what were you doing behind that staircase, I heard you all the way over here!" I grinned and said "Oh Daph, you know me, can't resist laughing at myself!" She smiled and said "Now that we both have drinks, wanna sit down, my feet are killing me!" I nodded and walked towards the couch.

We both sat down in the centre of the couch and carried on our conversation. Daphne said "So Cass, I think you should get back out there, you totally need a man!" I smiled at her and said "Yeah I probably should start dating again!" She grinned and muttered something I couldn't make out. I smirked and said "Daphne Greengrass, what did you just say?" She grinned and said "I have a plan baby, but you're not getting in on it!"

I was about to go into a large fake huff, when a weight on my side of the couch forced me to fall onto someone's lap. I fell backwards and landed with my back on someone's thighs, I wasn't too keen on opening my eyes at the moment so I kept them closed and faked pain.

Eventually a voice I knew very well said "You alright Cass, need a medi-witch?" I opened my eyes and said "Oh well this time I suppose so!" He grinned and said "Yeah, yeah, get up lazy!" I sat up using Daphne as a railing. She pulled me up and I sat awkwardly between the two.

I said to Draco, "So, what's the plans for tomorrow?" He smiled and said "Lazy day, I plan on getting so drunk tonight that I won't wake up till mid-day!" I grinned and said "My plans exactly!" Daphne joined in and said "Oh no you don't missy, we are getting up and having breakfast, you get cranky without food, and hell do I know it!"

I grinned at her and said "Well, looks like you're going to have to make me!"

**A/N: Yayyy, their finally talking! Okay'z? Please review, FREE COOKIES FOR ALL ?**


End file.
